


Reunited (Coppermin) Oneshot

by Azuri_Draws



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Coppermin, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuri_Draws/pseuds/Azuri_Draws
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Reunited (Coppermin) Oneshot

*Not my otp, but y'all know how I am about rare ships. Anyway! Context! An au where Reginald didn't actually betray Henry, but rather just lost his grip and dropped him by accident.*

Reginald had isolated himself in his room. No one had seen him since the rescue mission had gone awry. All of that effort, all of that time, they were so close, but in the end, they were only met with failure. Reginald had to watch Henry fall. It was practically impossible for anyone to survive a fall like that, Reginald knew that as well as anyone else and it destroyed him. He let him down, and he let him fall. Henry was a good leader, and a great thief, and yet his time as both was cut short. Reginald sat at his desk in the corner, his arms resting on the wood, and his head on his arms. He had run out of tears loose, out of things to do, so he just… did nothing. He was just letting himself be lost in thought. What went through Henry's head when he was falling? Did he feel abandoned by Reginald? Was he scared? Was he cold? Or was he gone before the water touched him? Did it hurt? Was it quick? Did he suffer until death finally gave him peace?

Reginald stared off into space, until he noticed the framed picture on his desk. It was a photo of himself with Right and Henry by his sides. He remembered that night. They were all celebrating Henry’s first (and successful) heist as the new Toppat leader. That was the first time Reginald really got to know Henry, letting his grudges slip away. Henry had looked so happy. Like he was on top of the world. He was so energetic, and silly. Reginald allowed a ghost of a smile to appear on his face, as he continued to think of little, happy moments with Henry. Despite their rough beginning, they got along and grew to be close. Henry constantly asked for Reginald’s input when planning heists, even though he didn’t technically have to since Reginald wasn’t the leader. Henry just valued his opinion so much that he asked anyway. Reginald grazed his fingers over the intricate patterns engraved on the picture frame, letting his nostalgia run wild. Henry had made him that frame, he remembered that it was a gift for his birthday. The patterns weren’t perfect, they were krooked, and asymmetrical. They were little top hats and spirals engraved into metal. Objectively, it wasn’t a very well designed frame, but it was special, and full of care. Reginald started to tear up. The more he thought about Henry, the more he longed for him. The more he remembered, the more he realized that new moments with Henry were gone, never bound to happen. 

Henry would never hug him again. They’d never hold hands, plan heists, eat dinner… Reginald would never hear his quiet utters of reassurance and encouragement again. It wasn’t fair! There were so many things they hadn’t done yet. Why did Henry have to go so soon!? Why, out of all of the Toppats, did it have to be him? And only him? Because Reginald didn’t catch him. He let Henry fall. It was his fault. Everyone else managed to help Henry in his escape, Reginald didn’t. He had failed Henry. If he had just gotten a little closer… Reginald held the photo in his hands. Clutching the frame, he held it close to his chest. The tears he thought he ran out of returned to his eyes, he wasn’t done mourning. He just wasn’t. “Oh Henry… I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. I tried to hold you, but I just couldn’t. I wasn’t strong enough…” Reginald let the tears fall, the small drops of his sorrow fell on the glass of the frame. “I’m sorry! I love you! Please Henry! …Please just… come back to me...”Silence. Who was he kidding? His cries of anguish weren’t going to bring Henry back, he was gone, and here was nothing he could do about it. “I miss you…”   
Reginald did this for hours. Thinking of Henry, talking to the frame, only to be met with silence and his own sorrows. Eventually Reginald went to bed. He was so tired.

The next day Reginald sat at the control panel piloting the ship. Right stayed by his side. They were quiet. Reginald stared out at the endless stretch of blue sky in front of him. Blue. That was Henry’s favorite color. Heck, when he met Henry he was in a blue hoodie. He remembered Henry had told him that on a particularly slow day. Henry had been the clan’s leader for almost a year at that point. “Hey Reginald? Do you think I could pull off a blue top hat?” Henry had asked him, unprompted.It was so out of nowhere. They weren’t even talking about hats. “Uh.. I suppose you could, you do wear blue a lot, so it would match.” Was Reginald’s response. “Why do you ask?” He was still a little bit confused as to why the topic had come up so suddenly. “Well, I guess I just feel like it’d be more..me. Ya know? Don’t get me wrong! It’s a nice hat! But, this is your hat and your necklace. I’m just wearing them.” Henry explained. “Actually Henry, now that you mention it, I do know what you mean. That hat wasn’t originally mine either. In fact, I took it from the previous leader when I overthrew him. So if anything, you’re just carrying on a new tradition.” He remembered the two of them had laughed about it for a while. It became kind of an inside joke between them. Henry kept the hat and necklace, even if he didn't always wear them. He kept them. Reginald could feel his grief getting the better of him again.   
“Reg!” Right’s gruff voice interrupted his thoughts, startling him. “Huh? What? What happened?” Reginald questioned, like a deer in the headlights. “Don’t you see that thing flyin’ towards us!? Look!” Right exclaimed, pointing towards an object that was, in fact, flying towards the ship. Just before Reginald could get a good look at what it was, it crashed through the window, and tompled across the floor. Reginald closed his eyes and covered his head with his arms, blocking the shattered glass from cutting his face. Once he had recovered, he opened his eyes to see… Henry!? He was lying on the floor, covered in glass. His arm was completely made of metal, just like Right’s, hiis back was also covered in metal, but he was there and he was alive. Henry let out a few coughs, and grunted as he made an attempt to stand. “That… went better in my head… ow.” Henry shakely got close to standing “I’m good, I got this. Nope. Nevermind Going down.” then he just fell again. Reginald flipped on the autopilot before rushing to Henry’s aid. Reginald threw arms around Henry. Having his loved one come back to him was a blessing, and he wasn’t going to take it for granted. “I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I’m sorry!” Reginald cried, holding Henry tight and close. As if letting go would cause him to fall all over again. Henry wrapped his arms around Reginald, rubbing circles on his back. “Hey, hey, I’m here. It’s okay. I’m okay.” The two of them continued to sit on the floor, holding each other. Reginald sobbing as Henry whispered words of reassurance. Sure, that fall did its damage, but he was alive. He was with Reginald, so it was okay. They would be okay. Together.


End file.
